Missing Strings A Sidney Crosby Love Story
by lalalilly123
Summary: When you have almost everything it can easily seem as nothing. Hockey superstar, Sidney Crosby wins peoples hearts with his modesty and talent on the ice. Melanie Valentine wins peoples hearts through her melodys and all boys have eyes for the flawless superstar. When the two cross paths how can one develop hate when they've been searching for the same thing? Perfection.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up! Wake Up! Wake Up Melanie!"

I covered my face with the hotels puffy white comforter to attempt to block out the horrible sound of my managers voice.

"Mel, am I going to have to...?", he cut off his sentence without any interruption first.

I hollowly laughed in my mind, what was he going to do? Fire me? Psht, yeah ok. Suddenly I heard the window open and the wind letting me know, either I drove my manager to the point of suicide or...or...it had to be something bad. I ripped the covers off to find my manager dangling by brand new pair of Christian Loubitons out the window.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!", I screeched. "I'll push you out with them if you even attempt..."

He looked at me grinning and then shut the window.

I sighed in relief.

"Good, you're up. We have to get on your jet in about two hours."

"Atlanta right?", I asked my manager, Jeffrey as I took my pink leather pumps from him.

"No, California."

I turned around from my suitcase and looked at my grinning manager. California meant...home.

"Surprise!"

"Oh, thank you Jeff! Thank you so much!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"But there's a catch."

I let go, now disappointed and looked at him.

"After two weeks off you'll be recording the rest of your album in LA."

I sat down on my bed and put my head down. My life had been the same pace for the last two years or so, non stop pace. If it wasn't preforming, it was an appearance, if it wasn't recording then it was a business deal or a photoshoot. I needed more energy, like a Starbucks coffee with a shot of espresso for life or something. There wasn't any fun or love put into it anymore, it was fake perfect smiles, words with no meaning and money. Lots of money. This was who I was becoming. Hollow and plastic.

"Mel, listen." Jeff took my small hand and pulled me off the bed to face him.

"You're doing this for a reason, to be on top. You're doing this for the love of it. You wanted this just two years ago and now you have it, grasp it before it slips away. Soon you can live a relaxing life, you've almost done it all.", he made it sound appealing when he mentioned the beginning. I remember Jeff when he first started, too. He couldn't find any good artists that would also make his own dreams come true. When he found me, a young girl from New York who wrote music, sang and danced with all my heart...he knew he hit the jackpot for himself and Hollywood.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go shower. I need to moisturize my hair so tell the jet to wait just another hour."

* * *

I looked out the window of the plane beginning to see more land then water which I was so happy about. The flight for Pittsburgh to California was a little more than 5 hours. I couldn't shut my eyes for five minutes, as soon as the guys stepped foot on the plane they wouldn't shut up. This would most likely be my whole summer.

"Isn't it great? Just like old times when I was a Penguin?", Max Talbot put his arm around Mathew Valentine (made up).

"No, it'll never been the same. You now suck.", Fleury smirked and the guys laughed even Jordan who was now going to Carolina.

I looked at them and laughed.

"Ah-well. So Matty, when is your sisters arrival?", Max raised his eyebrows.

Matt flicked him off. I rolled my eyes. I was so sick of hearing about this seventeen year old spoiled snob. Sure, I liked her brother but her brother wasn't like her. I know it even without ever meeting her. She carried herself in interviews like she was some kind of graceful princess, her clothes that were probably worth a house fit like a glove, her voice was so girly and her stupid pink makeup. It made me sick that almost every guy thought she was perfection. I knew her type; she was as fake as a doll in toy store. Now, I'd be spending this whole summer with her in HER environment. Her perfect Beverly Hills mansion with her perfect brand new Mercedes convertible parked outside all paid by her parents. All because the guys had some idea to get everyone together and spend this July in California. Matt offered to be the host. I could've said no but I decided not to ruin the chance all because of a snobby b...

"Sid? Sid? Sid, for the millionth time!" I looked up to see the guys standing up, holding they're carry-ons. I realized the plane wasn't in the air anymore and was on ground.

"Oh.", I got up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey readers, I'm thinking of changing the name of the story so don't be alarmed if the name changes. It'll be exactly the same story. Thanks!_

* * *

"Miss, I will carry that if you would like.", a bag boy came up to me looking at my purse that I was carrying.

"Uhm, no thank you.", I smiled and he returned one back then scampered back to his job.

The air felt different than what I've been used to lately. It felt relaxing, I was happy to be in a place that at least felt more at home. My real home was in New York. California, though, has been my mix of pleasure and business since about two years ago.

I slipped my sunglasses on realizing that there were some paparazzi behind a fence. Quickly, my manager lead me into my limousine and we took off. As we got closer and closer to my house I looked out the window. I was so anxious to see my parents and I think my brother was also home. You see, my brother is three years older than me. He's a hockey player. At the age of eighteen he got drafted to Pennsylvania to play for the NHL. I never got to attend any of his games or even have anything to do with his career. If I remember correctly, someone told me he'd be staying with us this summer.

"We're here!", Jeffrey excitedly looked at me as the limo came to a stop.

I smiled.

The driver opened my door. I stepped out to see my front door swing open and my parents run out of the house.

"Mommy! Daddy!", I exclaimed as they gave me a hug.

"We missed you so much!"

"Welcome home, princess!"

I then noticed someone behind my Dad.

"Stace?"

My tall, blonde friend tackled me and gave me a huge hug.

"I didn't know you'd be here!", I squealed.

"I had to come for the summer, of course!"

Stacey had been my best friend since middle school; she will be going to college in California next year. Her parents always allow her to visit because they have a house here but we haven't seen each other in like two months. For us, that was torture.

"Come on! Your parents bought us a trampoline!"

"Oh my gosh, I've always wanted one!", without hesitation I grabbed my best friends hand and ran.

Not a care ran through my head that I've been home for only a few seconds.

"Do you think it's bad that I have heels on?", I asked my best friend who was having the time of her life bouncing.

"No, it's fine!"

"I know, it's like a new thing. Bouncing on a trampoline with shoes on!", I bounced up and down.

"Let's play popcorn!", Stacey suggested.

"Ok, you sit first!'

I bounced hard, laughing hysterically as Stace tried to hold her body together.

"Ow!", I instantly fell. My foot felt twisted and I opened my eyes to realize my heel went through the trampoline.

"Stace! Stace, my heel is stuck!"

"Here, let me help!", she ran over to me and kept trying to get my heel out of the little hole it created.

"Pull, pull!"

All of a sudden my pink pump flew out of the trampoline and into the air.

"Ow!", a voice of a guy screaming angrily echoed through the yard.

Stacey and I looked at each other, wide eyed. We peeked our heads through the trampoline net. Leaning on our stomachs, we covered out mouths when we saw my brother holding his head and a bunch of guys studying his head.

I limped over to my brother. "Did you get hit?"

Everyone turned around including him. I felt wide eyes on me.

"What does it look like Mel?", he looked down at my feet to find one heel on. "Did you throw it?"

"No, you see my heel got stuck in the trampoline and it made a hole. So we hurried and got it out. It flew really far!"

I heard giggles. I looked up and then began to wonder who all these handsome guys were.

"Here's your heel .", a cute guy with an accent handed me my heel.

"Thank you Mr...Mr..."

"Melanie, these are my friends who play hockey with me. This one is Max.", he pointed to the one next to him who handed me the heel.

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Geno, Fleury, Jordan, Kris and this is Sidney."

I studied all of them but when I got to Sidney….I think… I realized he was the only one that didn't have a cheerful look on his face. Somehow though, he had the cutest face.

I smiled and waved to all of them.

My brother continued, "They will be staying with us for the month. Like a little vacation."

"Well that's nice."

"Well I forgot to mention one little thing."

"What's that?", I squinted at him.

"One will be staying as a guest in your room."

I laughed. Wait...what did he say? "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on sis, just to sleep. You're never home anyway."

"What did Dad say about this?", I asked still annoyed.

I mean, how awkward. I just introduced myself.

"He said it's fine, we don't have room for all of them so it'd only be fair to make sure their all comfortable. To do that, we need your room."

I sighed and looked at the ground for a second like there was an answer. "Do I at least get to pick?"

"Yes.", my brother said.

Within a split second, hands were raised. Only three weren't and I was guessing they were in relationships or something. I smirked at the guys who looked at me with big smiles. I then noticed the one at the end again, he didn't look like he just didn't raise his hand because of a relationship. He was looking at the ground and had a blank expression on his face. I pointed to him.

"Sid?", my brother asked in shock.

The guy..Sids...head shot up and looked at me. "Me?", he said.

I then realized it wasn't just his face, it was his voice too. I smirked and nodded.

"Alrighty then." My brother said and scratched his head.

I looked at Stacey who looked just as confused as I felt.

"Well, I have things to do. See you later.", I walked off with Stacey following behind.

* * *

"Did you get hit?", that small little sentence was all I needed to hear and I knew that small little voice.

Everyone but her brother and I were probably in hysterics looking at the tiny brunette. He just got hit in the head with her overpriced shoe and I...well I just couldn't stand her.

She explained her little story and I was right she had no respect for what was given to her. She broke her trampoline because of the stupid point on her shoe and most likely found it hilarious.

"One will be staying as a guest in your room.", her brother said.

I thought I heard it wrong but when I heard her nastily say, "Excuse me?" I knew I heard right. He better put Max or some other puppy dog eyed guy in there because I most definitely would be sick sharing the same air as her.

"Oh come on sis, just to sleep. You're never home anyway.", well that was a relief so I won't be seeing her often.

"What did Dad say about this?", she asked still annoyed.

Selfish.

"He said it's fine, we don't have room for all of them so it'd only be fair to make sure their all comfortable. To do that, we need your room."

"Do I atleast get to pick?"

"Yes.", her brother said.

My heart started to beat out of my chest, okay play it cool Sid. Just look at the ground she won't notice, she had half the guys raising their hands. Suddenly, from the corner of my eyes I noticed a manicured finger pointing.

"Sid?"

No. I looked up at her. "Me?"

She smirked and then nodded. No fucking way.

"Alrighty then.", her brother said.

She looked at her friend and then opened her little pink coated mouth again, "Well, I have things to do. See you later."

She walked off. What nerve and I was staying with this brat this summer? Great.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled into my drive way and stepped out of my car, holding my purse in one hand and a Coffee in the other. It felt good to actually drive my own car after I have been sitting in big leather backseats for so long.

The bangs coming from the upstairs almost made me run back outside when I walked in. I thought an elephant was about to fall on me. I began to run up the stairs.

"What is going on in here?", I almost dropped my warm cup when I walked into my room.

All the guys turned around...a few pushing my bed, a few pushing another bed a few inches next to it and the awkward cute one actually hammering something into MY wall.

"We had to make room for Sid.", my brother was the only one to respond with words.

* * *

I almost dropped the hammer when she walked in...thinking of the consequence of dealing with her bitchyness first hand.

After her brother trying to explain I heard footsteps creaking up to me. "And how is this making room?"

Her eyebrows raised and looked at me. Here it goes...

"I...your brother suggested...I hang up some of my things."

"And what is that?"

I had to double check if I was still hanging up what I thought I was because it was pretty obvious last time I checked. "It's a stick."

She began to giggle and covered her mouth. "Why a stick?"

Idiot.

"I won the..."

"Melanie, if you're going to observe and not help please get out.", her brother took the words right out of my head.

"Matt, it's my room. I have the right to observe but whatever, I'll leave as long as you don't do anymore damage than what you've already done."

She turned and everyone watched her leave.

"I'm never going to get used to seeing a masterpiece like that everyday.", Geno said.

They must not have a word for slut in Russian.

* * *

"Alrighty, I think I'm ready for bed. What about you guys?", Matt turned away from his PlayStation controller.

I dreaded hearing those words, going to bed meant going to the wonderful guest room assigned to me.

"I think Siddo is..", Max winked at me.

I looked up at him and pushed myself out of the chair.

"I'm just glad it's not you Max.", Matt patted his shoulder.

* * *

It was almost twelve and I was getting really sleepy. I didn't know whether to wait for Sidney or not. Was it rude to not great him when he came in? Was it weird to wait? What do I do while he's here? I'm usually the one being talked to but he has shown no signs of being personable towards me.

I heard a knock on the door. Ugh, this better be him.

"Come in.", I sat up.

"Hi.", he walked in slowly like he wasn't sure what to do next. His eyes looked sleepy.

"Hey.", I gave him a welcoming smile to insure him he could come in. "You can shut the door behind you. Did my brother show you around my room?"

"Uh...not really."

"Here, I'll show you.", I sat up and made sure he was following me.

"This is the bathroom. You can use the shower, or the tub and everything whenever. Also, you can put your stuff out if you want."

I walked further down after he nodded. "This..." I opened up two big doors. "Is my closet."

His eyes became wide.

"There's space for you to put your clothes in here...", I looked down at his shorts that looked like he was ready to play basketball. "I don't really know what you wear but I have drawers if that's more suitable."

"You sure there's room?"

"Yep."

He just made a little smirk and turned away. At least I made him smirk, I guess.

"And that's really it. Are those your pajamas or do you sleep in your box..."

"This is fine.", he noticed I was hesitant.

"Ok...well I'm ready for bed."

"I think I am too."

* * *

"Just give me a second and I will turn the light off.", she said and walked into the bathroom.

I climbed into bed, went underneath the covers and turned my head anyway. I closed my eyes.

I head the bathroom door open but kept my eyes closed and then heard the light click off.

She probably took all her makeup off, I could have gotten a glimpse of what she ACTUALLY looked like if I opened my eyes..whatever, what does it matter.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up from the light shining through the window. I could not believe how great I slept last night due to the change of time and also the thought of a stranger sleeping in the same room as me. I looked over to my side to read the time and got a glimpse of Sidney sleeping silently with his nose up in the air. I silently slipped out of my bed and tip toed out of my room, shutting the door silently behind me careful not to wake my "guest".

Walking into the kitchen I found some of the guys sitting and talking, "Good morning." , I said. Kind of embarrassed that I was still makeup less and wearing short shorts with a tank top.  
"Good morning Melanie!", they responded and it made me feel better that I got stares along with smiles as if they haven't met me before yet.  
"You're all up pretty early, any plans?", I asked grabbing an apple from the counter.  
"Well we have to pick up more guys from the airport."

Did he just say...More?

"We already had this planned Mel, no one else is staying with you.", My brother smiled at my reaction.  
"Oh, good. One hockey players enough."  
"How is Sid by the way?", Matt asked.  
"He's still sleeping but he was fine. I have plans and need to shower, I don't want to wake him..."  
"Oh Sid's easy going, don't even worry about it.", Kris assured me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a shower turning on, I looked up and found the bathroom door closed. Rude. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep. The bed was comfortable yet I still felt uncomfortable. It must be the whole situation of sharing a room with a girl I really couldn't even bare to look at. I got up trying to ignore my thoughts, hopeful that this could be a good day. Tyler Kennedy and James Neal were both coming today, two great friends of mine. Two more single guys...that hopefully will see right through her like I do. Who am I kidding?

* * *

"So how was staying with your new guest last night?", my best friend put on her little smirk that I was more than used to by now.  
She knew he was attractive but she didn't know the whole story.  
I looked up from my half-eaten salad.  
"Look, I don't even know how to tell you this. Remember how he was a little hesitant when we arranged the whole room thing?"  
She scrunched her light eyebrows at me. "Yes...but Melanie you know, not all guys are going to be upfront all the time."  
I looked down. "It's not even that...it's like he doesn't even like me."  
She started laughing.  
"Stace, I'm serious."  
"You're Melanie Valentine, I haven't even had a boyfriend who hasn't at least checked you out. I mean, the waitress we have was even flirting with you!"  
I almost spit out my ice tea.  
"Maybe this guys different or something."  
"Mel, no guy is different. They all have the same thought process..."  
"Anything else ?", the waitress came up to us.  
"No thank you, just the check please.", I smiled.  
"If I was aloud, it'd be on the house.", she winked and walked away.  
Stacey and I looked at each other...then both started bursting int laughter.  
"Ok...ok...", Stacey tried catching her breath.  
"Listen, this is what your going to do..."  
I leaned in.  
"You're going to try, not too much but just a little to wheel in this guy. Find out about him, talk with him, laugh with him and then boom!", she clapped her hands. "He's yours."  
I smiled and nodded. This should be fun...


	5. Chapter 5

**"It's beautiful here.", Tyler looked at the view of the ocean just across from where we were eating lunch.**

We picked him and Neal up from the airport and then decided to get lunch at this place Matt said was good.

"I'll be back guys, just got to go to the bathroom.", Matt got up and walked away.

Neal watched him till he was all the way gone and somehow I knew what was going to be said...he leaned in. "So how hot is she?"

I was about to flip the table.

"Hotter than the sun over you man.", Max of course chimed in.

"Beautiful, you mean.", Geno added and all the guys but me laughed.

"And Sid, why don't you tell them how you're staying with her?"

Once again...I wanted to punch Max.

"Wait...staying with her? How?", Tyler looked at me.

"In room.", Geno nodded.

"In her...room?", Neal jumped up.

I shook my head.

"Oh Sid, come on! Tell us something!", Tyler yelped.

If I were to say she wasn't as great as everyone thought, they'd jump down my throat. If I were to say, she's amazing which would also be a lie, they wouldn't leave me alone until she knew. Which would be terrible.

"...Well, I don't know...I walked in and we just went to sleep.", that's good I guess.

The guys looked disappointed.

"Man, you have got to try to..."

"Look guys, I'm not risking my friendship with Matt."

The guys all looked at each other and I felt my cheeks go red after the sound of laughter. They knew Matt knew at least one the guys would at least attempt to get her. He wasn't stupid although he'd try to prevent it. I was saved though by him interrupting the conversation by sitting down. I knew this vacation was about to get even worse...

* * *

**I had my hands on the wheel, driving home from a day of my favorite thing...shopping. My phone rang and I clicked answer on the little screen above my radio not wanting to because it read Jeff.**

"Hi.", I said.

"Hello , how has your time off been?"

"You mean all 24 hours? Oh just brilliant!", I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Mel, you'll be fine. What would do if you actually had a real job?"

"Puke."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Go on Jeff."

"Listen, I know I said two weeks but I have a few things booked that are very important."

I was so furious. Was he kidding? Two weeks, two weeks...that's all I asked for...maybe California wouldn't be as much of a treat as I thought it would be.

"Lay it on me.", I said.

"Photoshoots tomorrow and a few events through out a couple of days."

I sighed.

"Thank you Jeff...your such a good friend...whoops I mean, manager!"

"Sorry Mel! I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

He hung up.

I hit my dashboard. Life's getting a little too hard.

I pulled up to my house and turned around to take a look at a lot of packages that I was so not in the mood to carry. I turned back around and noticed my brothers suv in front of mine.

"Great idea Mel!", I smiled to myself.

I touched up my lipgloss and opened my door. I looked around to make sure they weren't outside and stepped in to hear laughing in the kitchen.

"Hi boys! Would you do me a huge favor?", I smiled sweetly peaking in the doorway.

"Anything for you." I looked at a brunette that I didn't recognize.

"Oh you must be one of the new ones!"

"I'm new too!", I met eyes with another brunette with longer hair who was sitting down.

"Nice to meet you.", I shook hands with both of them.

"That's Tyler and James.", Matt said.

"So what do you need darling?", Max looked at me.

"Uhm, I just did a ton if shopping and I'm really soar...could you guys help take in my bags?"

"Of course! Do you need a massage too...cause I'll do it...", Tyler smirked at me.

My brother hit him.

I laughed. "Listen I just met you...don't get on my bad side.", I pointed my finger at him.

He also laughed.

The guys all got up to head outside.

"Where do we put them?", Kris asked.

"Just in the living room is fine. I'll get them later.", I began to walk upstairs.

I checked my phone to find a text from Stacey. I opened it to read, "How's it going with Sidney?"

Shit! I forgot! I just flirted with his friend right in front of him...oh no! I ran halfway down the stairs to thankfully see him walking in from the door.

"Sidney!"

He looked up at me as did his friends.

"Can you actually bring them up for me please?"

He nodded.

"Thanks!"

I ran up to my room and sat on my bed.

I finally heard footsteps a few minutes later.

"Where should I put these?", he appeared through the door way.

"Uhm...in my closet is fine."

He walked over to the closet and I got up to follow.

"Thank you so so much, it means a lot."

"Welcome.", he said and put them down.

Come on Mel think...think!

"Your friends seem nice."

I got a view of his chocolatey eyes after the view I had of his fit body bending.

"Yeah, they're both single if you want..."

No! "Oh no!" I giggled nervously. "I don't like them like that..."

"Oh...I thought that's what you were trying to say."

"Not at all."

He looked at me for a second..."Okay, well. I guess I'll go back down now."

"Yeah, you go have fun."

He nodded and walked out. For the first time in my life I couldn't make a second conversation with a guy I wanted. I sat on my floor and dialed Stacey's number.

"I tried."

"And..."

"He couldn't even hold up a conversation."

"That's it...there's something wrong. I think it's time..."

"For what Stace?"

"We need to find out why..it could be a girlfriend..it could be his past..and you know who will tell us?"

"Who?", I asked getting a little nervous with the way my best friend was talking.

"Google."


	6. Chapter 6

"So I did all the research I could and I couldn't find one bad thing, including relationships."  
"Seriously?", I looked at Stacey disappointed.  
"But there is one thing..."  
"What?"  
"I found that basically who we're dealing with is not just your average hockey player."  
I squinted. "And that means...?"  
"He's like the, I don't even know like a major guy."  
"What does that even mean?", I screeched becoming anxious.  
"He's extremely talented and has won like every important thing."  
"So what does that even have to do with anything?"  
"I think he has an ego..."  
I smirked at my best friend. "You're kidding me right? If anything I should have an ego."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Well maybe you're going to have to turn into a bigger bitch then you already are."  
"Hey!", I pushed my best friend.  
She laughed. "I'm not kidding Melanie, maybe if you show him that you can be worse then him he'll fall in love with you or something."  
I shrugged. "Whatever, I guess I'll try it."

I searched through my closet for something that was going to reflect my new attitude. I met with a mirror and looked at myself. I couldn't actually believe I was doing something like this but I had to...I guess. I went back to searching and found a red, short tight dress. Perfect. Then, I picked out black heels.  
Alright Melanie, time to be a bitch.

* * *

The guys and I were back at the house now sitting in the living room, having a good time, just laughing. I felt a shift of feeling in my stomach though when I heard clicking coming towards us, I knew who's shoes they were. All eyes turned and I knew not to look back.  
"Matt, please keep it down tonight. I have a major thing tomorrow."  
"What are you doing tomorrow, aren't you home for one reason...to relax?", her brother responded.  
"I have a few photoshoots, having people take pictures of me is relaxation. I'm doing something generous for people you know...they get to stare at me."  
I could not even believe what I just heard...I mean, I knew she was a brat but that was almost a joke.  
"If you consider that generous, please let us see you more often..."  
And still the stupid comments flowed from the guys.  
She laughed almost evilly. "Night boys."  
I turned around and took in what the guys were looking at, a stupid girl in a red dress wrapped tightly around her body. What was nothing great, seriously has now switched into something gross.

* * *

I was laying in bed reading a magazine, it was still early but I actually did want to go to bed at a decent time to get some beauty sleep for tomorrow. I heard a knock on the door unexpectedly.  
"Who is it?"  
"Sidney."  
He came to his senses this quickly?  
"Come in."  
I looked at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Well...I wanted to go to bed..."  
"This early?"  
"I know how you wanted to get sleep and didn't want to wake you."  
"Oh...th...", I thought about what Stacey said. "If you toss and turn, you'll probably wake me up anyway so if you're not tired I suggest staying up a few hours."  
"Are you kidding?"  
I got a little nervous that this nice looking guy had anger in his eyes.  
"No...", I went on with my act.  
"Listen, I don't want to stay in here as much as you don't want me here."  
I shivered.  
"Why...why don't you want to stay here?"  
"I don't know how to put this in a nice way..."  
I stood up.  
"Don't then."  
"I don't like you."  
I wanted something to come out but my throat went dry.  
Was this suppose to happen? Was he serious? My mind raced. Oh no, I did it. "...If this is about how I was acting today, I'm sorry I have just been really tired."  
"No, it's not even that."  
"What is it then?"  
"You're just not...you're not my type."

* * *

**Note to readers: Thank you to those who are supporting me, I have expectations for this story and it's why I'm paying more attention to it then others BUT there has been a lot of reviews about using a real person in my story. I cannot delete these and I would hate it if it does effect people who and will read/look at my story. There are millions of stories with real names and I feel that I am not harming anyone. I'm choosing to ignore it. Thank you guys who are liking this story, it will get even more exciting:)**


End file.
